She Dreams
by lamefish28
Summary: Raven/Robin. Raven can't help but have feelings for her leader. So every night in her dreams she..... Read for yourself to find out. Rated M for later chapters. I dont own anything. maybe someday. but not now. R R please
1. Daydreaming

She sat reading her book The Very Best of Poe. She was almost to her favorite story The raven when she heard yelling.

'Ugh! Why can't I get peace?' she thought.

"I think we should eat tofu. It's healthy and nutritious." the shorter guy had said.

"Well no one wants to eat a slimy jello square with no meat." the bigger guy had said. And the arguing went on and on.

Now the wasn't so keen to this bickerring. She was used to this, yes, but it had still made her aggrivated.

"Now, I believe we should have a delicous meal of blufgargd with the yellow sauce of mustard." a tall read head had chimed in.

Now she wasn't paying attention to her book anymore. The violet eyed girl couldn't help but think how much her friends and herself have changed over the years.

Beastboy, the shorter guy, wasn't so short anymore. He was taller than her now and had built more muscles. But not enough to make him look like a high school football player. His hair was longer and shaggy. His ears no longer stuck out so he didn't look so much like an elf. He still had his boyish face but his chin had definatly chisled a little. His eyes had become a darker shade of green and his fangs grew slightly longer. He was still his prankster self but he now made them clever and tricky. After a prank on Cyborg had gone wrong ( it actually ended up on Raven to his horror), he had a long heartfelt conversation with her and now they have come to an understanding. So now they were close friends. Sorta.

Cyborg, the taller male, hadn't really changed much. He has become closer to her after an incident when fighting Control Freak. He's like her big brother. Because he's half robot, Cyborg hasn't changed much in the physical sence, but his mind and machanics have become sharper.

Starfire, the tall redhead, has blossomed. Even though she has been on this Earth for years now, Starfire still seems to stumble with Earth's customs. She over the years has become even more beautiful, if that was even possible. Her hair reaches just above her hips and has become a ruby red color. Her eyes bright emrald green. Shes curvy and very eye catching. Her breast are fuller and her hips wider.

Raven has changed too. Her hair has gotten longer about to her mid-back. It has become a darker violet and her eyes as well. Her skin was pale and smooth as porcelin. She, over the years has become curvier. Not so much as her alien friend but to her liking yes. Her breast had become larger and her hips a little wider. She had changed her uniform, so it's a two piece kinda like Starfire's but only her stomache and her back are showing. Even though she kept her cloak.

Raven comes back to her senses when she realizes a certain team leader isn't in the room. But this realization only leads her to think about how her fearless leader has changed.

Robin or rather Nightwing has changed all the more gloriously. His hair for instance is longer about shoulder length and still jet black. His mask still intact. His jaw chisled and strong. He stands taller than Beastboy and a little taller than Cyborg. He has built some serious muscles so he had to get rid of his cape and tights. Now he wears a spandex suit that shows every conture of his body. Yes Robin,er, Nightwing has changed.

And our dear Raven has noticed. Oh how she has noticed. And as out teen demon thinks about Boy Blunder, she has failed to realize that her teamates have stopped their ridiculous bickerring and Boy Blunder has come into the room.

"Raven?"

"Is she ok?"

"Does friend Raven have a fever?"

"Raven are you ok? Raven? Raven!"

She comes out of her daze and sees her four friends looking at her with worry, concern, and one all knowing look.

"Yea...uh..yes I'm fine." and with that she gets up and heads to her room all the while trying to hide the blush that has snuck its way to her cheeks.

Oh but one person knows and saw the crimson color that had appeared on her cheek.


	2. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently.**

**School is pretty much my primary concern right now and writing has become a second thought.**

**I promise ( pinky swear!!) that I will update as soon as I get a chance.**

**I've also come to a complete writers block and don't know where to go from where I left off of. **

**Now, I know there are creative souls in all of you and I welcome ideas. Just email me (I don't check that often :( ) and I will take your ideas to some serious consideration.**

**I'm glad you guys liked my story and again sorry will update soon.**

**With Love Always,**

**Lamefish :)**


End file.
